


It Felt Like Falling

by Thots_and_Prayers



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thots_and_Prayers/pseuds/Thots_and_Prayers
Summary: Finally reunited for good, Sora and Kairi waste no time in showing each other how they feel.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	It Felt Like Falling

Of all the things happening in his final summer before college, Sora was most looking forward to his family’s annual getaway. His excitement, however, had little to do with spending quality time with said family, but everything to do with the other people who came along. More specifically, one person.

Kairi.

Every summer, Sora’s parents, extended family, and friends rented a beachfront house for a weeklong getaway to a remote part of the Destiny Islands. As the daughter of his parents’ best friends, Kairi and Sora were regular fixtures in each other’s early life. Friendship was an inevitability, especially since the two had been born just days apart (and Kairi frequently reminded Sora she was older for as long as it had bothered him).

Lost in the narrative of their shared story was the moment their relationship became more than a friendship to Sora. It could’ve been at twelve years old when Kairi broke the news that she and her family would be moving away, which at the time was as good as saying the world was ending. Maybe it was two years later when Sora, on a weekend vacation to the Arendelle slopes with his family, saw her for the first time since she moved, unknown and unrecognizable to him for a short and awkward twenty minutes before they realized they were still friends. 

He’d remember that weekend forever. Kairi had learned how to snowboard, Sora had learned he was a decent snowboarding teacher, and--when no one was looking--both had learned how warm hands could feel in the cold and the curious way it whipped up the butterflies in their stomachs.

It very well could’ve been a much harder time: when Kairi’s grandmother had died. Kairi had called him unexpectedly that day, and the sound of her distraught voice broke something in him. He hated how helpless he felt in that moment, that he couldn’t shield her from the grief. 

He had flown with his parents to attend the funeral. He had never met Kairi’s grandmother, but he knew that more than anything, he wanted Kairi to know that he was there for her. That he always would be.

The next time they saw each other, Sora knew without a shadow of doubt that he had been in love with her long before he ever realized it. That was just a few months ago at her eighteenth birthday ball, an antiquated coming-of-age custom that was an admittedly awesome excuse to dress up and party hard. Sora had never put much stock in tradition, but there was a dance once reserved for a person intended for marriage (nowadays girls danced with siblings, cousins, and friends safely in the definitely-not-marrying category). So when she had chosen him as her partner—her sole partner for the entire dance—his elation reached heights he would never be able to quantify. 

That evening had to end, but not without becoming the best night of all his seventeen--and even now, at eighteen--years of his life. When the party had ended, the two had found a moment of reprieve amidst the rush of departing guests. Standing under the wide starlit sky, their fingers loosely intertwined, Sora and Kairi closed the distance between them with a kiss that left him weightless and reeling.

It felt, he had thought later that night, like falling.

* * *

The first set of guests that arrived at the beach house after Sora and his parents were, by some stroke of cosmic luck, Kairi and her parents.

“Sora. Long time no see,” she greeted. And then her arms were around him.

He snapped out of his stupor and uttered a friendly greeting. Memories of their last meeting blitzed him when he breathed her in.

“Sora, could you bring their bags upstairs?” his mom asked. Sora couldn’t tell if she was playing wingwoman or if she was genuinely oblivious to whatever he and Kairi had, but he didn’t argue. 

“I’ll take my own. Let’s give my parents the worst room,” Kairi said with a mischievous smile.

“Kairi, you do that and we’ll make you share the room with us,” her dad warned. She waved him off and followed Sora upstairs.

Sora pointed out that she’d have the room closest to his and her parents would have one with an en suite bathroom, but when he turned to look for her, she was gone. He wheeled her parents’ bags just inside their doorway and walked back to the stairs, spotting Kairi standing by the window of his room and gazing at the ocean. 

He had tucked his belongings in the closet out of habit, so it looked vacant.

“Was I right? A bit small, but it’s got the best view in the house,” Kairi said, answering the question that never left his mind. She walked to the closet door and pulled it aside, smiling when she saw his suitcase. “Packed as if you’d have to leave at a moment’s notice. Would it kill you to unpack and settle down?”

“I’m just trying to leave some extra room for a possible roommate ,” Sora replied smartly, earning a giggle from her. 

“I don’t think my dad’s idea of vacation is sharing a twin bed with you,” she joked. “Come here?”

He did as she asked. Somehow, he knew what would happen next. In one seamless motion, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and smiled as she kissed back, falling back onto the bed with a laugh.

“I missed you, Sora.” She cupped his cheek, her touch waking the butterflies in his stomach.

He leaned his forehead against hers. She was finally here. Finally in his arms again. “I missed you too.”

“How long do we have before anyone gets suspicious?” she asked. 

“No idea. Does it matter if anyone knows?”

“No,” she answered quickly, “but it’ll make moments like these harder to come by, and I want as much of you as I can get.”

She pulled him into another kiss, and Sora helplessly melted into it. He almost couldn’t believe that this was happening. He had dreamed about this, feeling her body pressed against his, running his hands everywhere she’d allow, and here she was, responding with equal enthusiasm. 

He shuddered when her hands found their way inside his shirt and brushed against his abdomen, kissing her right through her apology. Kairi wanted him. She liked him back, she wanted to touch him, she wanted him to touch her. The very idea that she felt the same way as he did was intoxicating enough. He didn’t stand a chance now that physical contact was involved. 

Emboldened by her enthusiasm, Sora timidly moved his hand over her breast, separated only by the layers of her clothes. 

Well, that was one teenage dream realized.

“Kairi! Sora!”

Kairi and Sora flew apart at the sound of her father’s voice. Thankfully, it was coming from downstairs.

They froze, staring at each other like it was the other’s job to answer back, so ultimately, Sora did.

“Yeah, what’s up?” he called down like he wasn’t just aggressively making out with Kairi moments ago.

“Could you tell Kairi to bring down the sunscreen and some towels?”

“She’s…” Sora looked over to Kairi. “She’s changing right now, I think, but I’ll let her know.”

“Thanks!” her dad said, then appeared to leave.

Relieved, Sora walked back to Kairi, sitting next to her with a sigh. “Your dad said to bring down towels and sunscreen,” he said with a cheeky smile.

“So I’ve heard. We might’ve gotten carried away, huh?” Kairi laughed. “Maybe next time we should at least close the door.”

“Yeah, good idea,” Sora said, getting up to shut it. “What’s next?”

Kairi rolled her eyes, collected her bag, and reached around Sora to open the door. “Pretty sure you said I was changing into a bathing suit.”

“You can do that here,” Sora suggested, embarrassed that the words even left his mouth. He didn’t mean to sound so thirsty (even if he was).

Kairi shook her head and pecked him on the lips. “We’re going to have a lot of bad ideas and limited opportunities this weekend, so let’s choose those moments wisely.” She sauntered into her room and closed the door behind her. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

In the days that followed her eighteenth birthday—also the day that she officially confirmed that Sora felt the same way about her—Kairi thought the hardest part was the distance. She’d been teased with the kiss, and for days—weeks—it was all she could think about. What could be harder than knowing she could have so much more and having to wait?

She should not have asked. After months of build-up, getting a taste of what could be, and a few minutes of fantasies made real, Kairi knew she was hanging onto her self-control like a kite in a hurricane.

How many nights had she fallen asleep texting him, wishing he was lying in the same bed? She’d wanted to kiss him for _four_ years now, finding the guts to do so only one time before. Now he was here, in arm’s reach. It’d be so easy to kiss him as many times as she needed to be satisfied. It wouldn’t be smart nor without consequence, but she could easily slip into his bed in the middle of the night if she wanted. And she did. Sora probably wouldn’t mind either.

Now that’s a dangerous idea, she thought.

Knowing that was a power trip in itself. She’d never experienced feeling so vulnerable and powerful at the same time. She loved both sides of wanting someone else—that she could affect him to the point where he couldn’t think, and that she was completely at his mercy if he ever dared to explore how far she was willing to go.

Kairi made sure to bring the towels and sunscreen her father had requested before heading downstairs. Both her and Sora’s parents were in the back, conversing animatedly while Sora’s mother attended to the grill. They roped her into a nostalgic conversation, and she was too nice to shut it down.

Besides, she liked Sora’s parents. They already felt like family, and they treated her like she was part of theirs. And though it may have been lost on Sora, his parents were hardcore Kaiora supporters.

Sori? Kaiso? Sokai?

She’d have to work on a couple name. Either way, Kairi knew his parents wouldn’t oppose them getting together. They struggled with their subtlety sometimes (“Hey Kairi, are you sure you don’t want us to fly Sora out there to go to prom with you?”), a trait they passed to their son who wore his heart on his sleeve.

Sora was farther out, sitting under an umbrella closer to the water. Kairi dismissed herself from the conversation, grabbing enough food for two before joining her favorite person on the beach.

“Wow, so hungry you grabbed two burgers?” Sora teased when Kairi came back with a full plate.

She offered him some food and settled into the beach chair next to his. “Our parents are getting all sentimental over college right now,” she said with a huff.

“Oh man. That’s rich coming from them. They didn’t believe me when I told them I got into Twilight U and then immediately started planning what they’d turn my room into when they realized I was telling the truth,” Sora said, laughing. “Which reminds me... have you decided where you’re going for college? You told me you still had to hear back from a couple places last time.”

“You really have to ask?” Kairi smiled. People always warned not to go to a university to continue a relationship started in high school, but did that really matter when TU was her first choice and Sora hadn’t technically been her boyfriend? Sora being there was icing on the cake, not the primary reason she was going to Twilight Town to continue her education. That was what she told herself, anyway.

Sora beamed. “College is going to be _awesome_.”

Kairi giggled at the implication. “Because we’ll be able to take classes together again?”

“Mainly because I’ll be able to see you when I feel like it, but I suppose we can try to enroll in the same class or two.” Sora ate with a goofy grin on his face. “Wow. We’ll be able to see each other whenever we want,” he said again.

Kairi looked away, catching herself staring. The future he described could not come soon enough. “I like the sound of that.”

* * *

Surrounded by friends and family arriving throughout the day, Kairi and Sora collected stolen glances, clandestine kisses, and whispered promises in the brief pockets of time they had to themselves. The summer days were long, but when night fell and the inhabitants of the house fell asleep, Kairi lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Days spent on the beach usually had a way of tiring her out, but these hours had something to offer besides sleep.

She’d been weighing her options for more than an hour now. Sora was down the hall. Everyone was asleep—maybe even Sora. She sent him a text to check. Her heart thumped so loudly that she thought someone would hear. It was stupid—really stupid—to even consider sneaking over to his room. Waking just one person would invite extra scrutiny the rest of the vacation. Moreover, this dilemma would cease to exist in a month and a half. All they had to do was wait a little longer.

When Sora texted back, Kairi brushed all other thoughts aside except one: she had waited long enough already. Besides, if anyone was to blame, it was their parents. It was pretty much an open secret that she and Sora liked each other. They could not reasonably expect her _not_ to try to sneak into his room.

Kairi tiptoed across the hallway, silently ducking into Sora’s room. Only when she locked his door did he realize she was there.

“Kairi?” he whispered.

She hushed him and crawled into bed, the mattress springs protesting loudly at the extra weight. “Expecting someone else?” she asked after snaking her arm around his waist.

“Very funny. What are you doing here?” Sora asked.

“Sleeping with my boyfriend, obviously. At least I’m trying to, but he won’t shut up.”

Sora’s body shook as he suppressed a laugh. “For future reference, when did we become official?”

Kairi pressed herself against his and whispered against his ear, “Wow. Barely getting started and you’ve already forgotten our anniversary.”

He sighed, his fingertips sliding under her shirt and finding the skin of her lower back. “Sorry, but it’s hard for me to pick an official moment. Call me delusional, but in my mind, I’ve always been yours and you’ve always been mine.”

His admission set off a wave of elation within her. She held him tightly, trying to make sense of the urge to cry and laugh and scream, all of which seemed like the appropriate reaction.

“Why are you telling me this now?”

“Figured I needed a good excuse for not knowing our anniversary,” he joked. “The real answer is I had to get you back for calling me your boyfriend. You can’t just drop that so casually. I just about died from happiness.”

“For celebration purposes, we can go with today as our anniversary even though you’re right.”

“I’m right?”

“Yeah. I’ve always been yours,” Kairi said, poking his cheek. “Keep up, sleepyhead.”

“Gotcha, sorry. Hey, did I tell you that I really like your haircut?” he asked.

“Thanks. It hasn’t been this short in a while, huh?”

He nodded. “Do you like it longer or shorter?”

“Shorter. I wanted to get it cut a long time ago, but my mom made me grow it out for my birthday ball. I got it cut as soon as everyone had left town. It was liberating.”

“I think you would’ve looked just as great with short hair though.”

“Not better?”

“Now you’re just fishing for compliments,” Sora said, snickering.

“Tell me something else,” Kairi said, snuggling against him.

“Like what?”

“Anything.”

“Ok. I want to go on a vacation with just the two of us,” he said.

“That sounds nice. Where would we go?”

“Anywhere. Corona, Arendelle, the Caribbean,” he said. “It’d be fun no matter the destination, don’t you think?”

“I’ve always wanted to go to San Fransokyo,” Kairi said wistfully.

“Oh? How metropolitan of you. Or… cosmopolitan? Ugh, I don’t know the difference.”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

Kairi lost track of time as she and Sora whispered into the night, talking about anything that came to mind. It was just like those times they texted well beyond a reasonable bedtime, except now she was holding him and not her phone.

She didn’t know when or how it started, but at some point during their conversations, her hand had made its way into his shirt, resting right above his heart. At the same time, Sora’s hands pressed against her back, exposing the skin of her midriff. 

“Kairi?”

“Hmm?” 

“Are you falling asleep?”

She shook her head. “Mm-mm.”

“Okay. Well what was I talking about again? You’re being… distracting.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled, preoccupied with her own actions. She ran her hand across his chest, her hand tracing a path below his belly button. He inhaled sharply. “You were telling me about that time we stayed up talking instead of studying for your midterms. Don’t mind me,” she said quietly. His skin was unexpectedly soft. She traced the same path as before. 

“Can’t,” he said.

This was way better than sending text messages alone in bed.

She wanted to touch him. Everywhere. She wanted to feel his warm skin against hers, to feel the heat course between them.

“Kairi,” Sora croaked weakly. 

She pulled away from him and got out of bed. Something that sounded like a protest escaped him. She walked to the window, pinning the curtains to the side and letting the sea breeze in. The ocean waves hissed in the distance.

“It’s pretty hot in here, isn’t it?” she asked, leaning into the wind. She turned to Sora. She could see more of him now that the moonlight spilled in. His blue eyes, sharp in the dark, trained on her. His lips, slightly parted. His chest, rising and falling a little faster than usual. 

Like one puzzle piece fitting perfectly into another, Kairi returned to the bed, her lips crashing against his in a hungry kiss.

The bed groaned loudly again, setting them rigid. Kairi leaned forward, and the springs creaked again. 

“Shit,” she cursed. Everything probably sounded louder since they were sneaking around, but Kairi knew they were going to wake everyone up if they continued.

“Can you get up?” Sora whispered, so she did. He took his blanket and laid it on the floor, tossing the pillows down too. “Does that work for you?”

She pulled him down so that they were both kneeling on the blanket and kissed him. “Can I take off your shirt?” she asked. He peeled it off without a second thought. She pressed her hands against the newly exposed skin, sighing as he fell onto his back. 

She straddled him, trapping him in place as her hands greedily explored every place she could reach. Sora arched his back, shuddering beneath her touch.

The sight of him moving beneath her eliminated any shred of self-control she had left. She wanted more of that. She wanted Sora to feel and think of nothing but her.

She yanked her shirt over her head, tossing it aside. Sora held himself up with his hands, shamelessly staring at her breasts with his mouth hanging open. Kairi, now acutely aware that Sora was seeing a part of her that no one else had, nervously brought her arm up to cover herself, but his hand caught her wrist. 

“Can I?” he asked, gulping. She didn’t know what he was asking for, but she nodded and lowered her arm. His hands moved into the exposed space. “Holy shit.”

Kairi couldn’t help but laugh, her anxiety giving way to amusement. “They’re not… sorry if you were expecting something amazing.”

Sora looked up at her with bewildered eyes. “Kairi, you have no idea how much I’ve dreamed of this moment. I can’t believe this is actually happening.” In his enthusiasm, his voice rose louder than a whisper, which he quickly corrected. “Sorry. God, Kairi. You’re perfect.” He moved his hands, lightly squeezing and massaging to his heart’s content. 

Kairi gulped and leaned into his touch. She was happy that he was enjoying himself, but he seemed totally oblivious to the effect he was having. A quiet moan escaped her, and this time it did not go unnoticed. Sora’s lips pressed against her skin, one hand reluctantly making room for his mouth. His tongue flicked over her nipple, coaxing his whispered name into the air.

Sora pinned Kairi beneath him, laying her gently on her back before picking up where he left off. Kairi’s breath quickened as a familiar feeling began to coil within her. Sora, perhaps encouraged by her reaction, moved one hand to her navel and paused when his fingers found fabric.

Kairi gave him the permission he needed by urging his hand beneath the waistband of her shorts.

He stopped for a second and slid what was left of her clothing down her legs. She raised her hips and kicked it off, clawing at his shorts.

“That’s fair.” He laughed and complied with her demand, discarding his shorts and boxers elsewhere. Kairi brought him in for a kiss, humming in delight as she pressed her naked body against his. His hand settled between her legs, sending shivers up her spine.

“Sora,” she called his name in a breathy whimper.

“Like this?” He rubbed her with his fingers while his lips kissed a trail down her throat.

Kairi repositioned his hands, showing him a motion that she knew would work, one that she always imagined him doing. “Here. Harder, like— _yes_.” He continued even when her hand fell away, slowly working her up. “Yes. Just like that, Sora.”

Sora captured her nipple in his mouth, his free hand roaming her body. Every little sensation built up inside her—his fingers against her folds, his hot arousal pressed against her leg, his hand massaging her breast, his tongue tracing circles—

It hit her all at once. Sora, the boy she loved, was touching her, overwhelming her with pleasure she had fantasized about for so long. 

It took only seconds from there. It came on slower than usual, building up like it never had before, and in an instant, she passed the point of no return. 

“Sora, I’m—”

The words caught in her throat as she surrendered to the tension breaking inside her. Pleasure raged and spread like a wildfire under her skin. She couldn’t help but groan as her back arched, her entire body locking up and quivering uncontrollably as Sora relentlessly continued to stroke her folds. 

As if he could sense it, Sora pressed his free hand over her mouth, and Kairi placed her own hand over his to mute a load moan fighting its way up her throat. The simple action awakened something in her, adding another layer to the all-consuming euphoria that enveloped her.

She continued to ride the wave, breathing hard as Sora remained firmly against her, until the rush of her orgasm finally came down. She pressed her thighs together, seizing Sora’s hand as one last wave of pleasure flooded her tensed muscles.

Sora loosened his grip over her mouth, instead opting to cover it with his lips. They felt refreshingly cool against her own.

“Sorry,” he whispered between kisses. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Kairi smiled, breathless. “I think that was the most intense thing I’ve ever felt in my life,” she admitted. She then realized she had grabbed a fistful of his hair. She released her grip immediately, now aware of the pain in her fingers. “Sora! I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be. You weren’t pulling or anything.” He grinned with pride. “I’m just glad I could help. Intensity is a good thing, right?”

“In this case, a very good thing.” Kairi giggled, kissing Sora on the nose. “It kind of raises the question though: why are you so good at this already?”

“You’re just saying that,” Sora deflected, moving down so he could bury his face in her chest. “Mm. Boobs.”

“You’re obsessed.”

“Definitely.” He buried his face in her chest and nuzzled against her breasts, tickling her with his hair.

She laughed, cupping his cheeks and stopping him in his tracks. She felt a little silly for ever feeling insecure about herself. “I’m glad you enjoy them.”

“How could I not? They’re yours and they’re perfect.” Sora pressed his face to her breasts again and alternated between kisses and light bites. “God you’re delicious.”

Kairi closed her eyes and ran her hands through Sora’s hair as he continued to plant kisses from her collarbone down to her stomach. His hands migrated to her lower back, which made Kairi aware that Sora was moving lower and lower.

"Sora,” she whispered breathlessly.

“Hmm?” he acknowledged lazily. He playfully squeezed her butt as he kissed her stomach, tickling her again.

“What are you doing?” She grabbed a fistful of his hair, her heartbeat picking up speed once again.

“Nothing,” he mumbled, his breath hot along the tan lines of her hips. “I just want a taste. Please.”

Anticipation overcame her embarrassment as Sora gently coaxed her legs to open wider. He continued to kiss the places that not even the sun could reach as his hands ran their own paths along her inner thighs. Kairi covered her mouth and bit her palm, fighting the urge to scream in ecstasy.

“Oh, Kairi,” Sora groaned as his kisses moved closer to his goal. “I need you.”

Kairi squeezed her eyes shut and stifled her whimpers as Sora hovered so closely over her folds that she felt his hot breath. Rather than diving in, he pulled back, nuzzling her inner thighs with his cheek. She fought the urge to move him where she needed him, which she soon regretted as he licked everything and everywhere else in torturously long strokes.

“Please,” she begged, arching her back.

“Look at me.”

The same rush of adrenaline that surged through her when he covered her mouth circulated through her again. Sora, who was always so sweet and gentle, apparently had an authoritative side.

And she loved it.

Kairi opened her eyes and found Sora staring at her. Without breaking eye contact, he licked her folds.

She groaned loudly, arching her back and grinding her hips against his mouth. Sora responded with equal enthusiasm, indulging himself with her taste. 

He watched Kairi writhe. It drove him wild knowing that he was doing this to her, pushing her to the point where he was the only thing that occupied her senses. He wanted to bury her in pleasure, show her how willing he was to please her.

He continued to move his lips and tongue, trying different motions to see how Kairi responded. It took every ounce of willpower not to lose himself in his own enjoyment. Her skin was incredibly soft and slick, and she tasted like nothing he’d ever had before, something uniquely her. He knew he could do this endlessly if she allowed him.

He lightly sucked, pursing his lips together, and pressed her down with his palm. He searched for the spot that Kairi showed him earlier with his thumb. He tried to emulate the same motion, hoping it would set her off.

“Sora!”

Sora gripped Kairi’s thigh with his other hand as a shiver ran down his spine. It drove him crazy every time she uttered his name like that. His tongue, lips, and thumb worked in tandem, chasing the opportunity to see her overwhelmed by him again.

He patiently settled into a rhythm that left Kairi’s breath hitched and her body taut, working off the hunch that he could get her off if he just continued. He smiled when Kairi’s hand gripped the one he was using to hold her waist in place. He fought the urge to speed up, reminding himself not to ruin his working routine when she was so close.

Kairi let out a strangled, high-pitched mewl. “I’m coming,” she repeated, punctuating her words with his name. Sora let out a deep hum, masking his shaking hands by gripping her hard.

Sora drank in the sight as Kairi tensed up, stifling a relieved groan as her orgasm rocked her. He continued to purr, encouraged by her reaction to the vibrations, and he soon lost himself in it. He buried his nose into her folds, licking and sucking and eating her out like he had been tempted to do from the start. He no longer cared how loud Kairi was being—nothing matter more to him than making her ride her orgasm out, the one that he had caused. Again.

He chuckled as Kairi pressed his head down and squeezed him with her thighs like she couldn’t decide if she wanted more or if it was too much to handle. He stole one last opportunity and sucked her folds from one end to t, relishing the taste. Kairi shuddered as her legs parted, allowing him to pull away. He knelt back, dragging his forearm across his mouth as he admired his work.

Kairi lay before him, completely spent and completely bare. She was impossibly beautiful, so much that he felt dizzy just looking at her. Everything he wanted in a partner should have existed only in ideals, but amazingly, she did. Even better, she was his.

Maybe his ideals were simply reflections of Kairi. He had eyes for only her for as long as he could remember.

He wanted to show her how important she was to him, to express how good it felt to be He got on all fours, a compromise of proximity and space, and kissed her in places he wasn’t sure he covered before.

“No,” she whispered.

Sora paused, confused. “Hmm?”

“I can’t have all the fun.”

“I’m having a ton of fun, actually. I still can’t believe this is actually happening.”

“It’s been very real for me,” Kairi said, trying her best to obstruct Sora’s views with her limbs.

Sora lowered himself in for a kiss and gently moved her hands. He pressed his body against her, relishing the feel of her warm skin against his. His arousal pressed against her pelvis and he choked back a groan. He was so close to her entrance that he could practically feel the heat of her.

As if she could sense an opening, Kairi ran her hand down his abdomen and firmly gripped his erection.

Sora shuddered. A girl was touching him. The girl was Kairi. Kairi was touching him.

“God, Kairi,” Sora choked out before she pulled him in for a kiss.

“Tell me how you like it,” she whispered and nibbled his earlobe.

Sora moaned again. She was expecting him to think when a simple touch reduced him to this?

“Stroke it,” he said through gritted teeth.

Kairi moved her hand up and down in a tantalizingly slow rhythm that magnified the reality that Kairi was doing this to him. Sora tightly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and grabbed a fistful of the blanket, shuddering as Kairi kissed a path from behind his ear and down his neck.

Kairi was everywhere, overwhelming him with pleasure his imagination could not even fathom. It took mere seconds for that familiar sensation to build up faster than ever before.

“No, not yet!” Sora grabbed Kairi’s wrist, gritting his teeth as he held his own release. He pushed himself off her and sat back as Kairi released her hold on him, putting a much needed pause on the stimulation.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked worriedly.

He shook his head and chuckled, his breathing harsh. “No, you were good. Too good.”

“So good you made me stop,” Kairi said. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Sora’s eyes widened. “Whoa, what? No, no. Kairi, um… I really want to go all the way.”

“Oh.” Kairi didn’t look surprised—just confused. “Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

“At that rate, I wasn’t even going to make it. And it’s really sensitive after I… you know, finish.”

“Oh. Gotcha,” Kairi said, realization dawning on her face. “Right, sorry. Are you good to go?”

Sora nodded. “I think so.”

Kairi smiled mischievously and wrapped her hand around him again. “Should I give it a few tugs to check?”

“Kairi!” Sora collapsed on her, laughing. “Come on. Please. You have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

Kairi released her grip and interlaced her fingers on his lower back. “It’s okay for you to come too, you know. As far as I’m concerned, the score’s two to zero.”

Sora shrugged. “Your scores are like three-pointers, so it’s only fair.”

“What? This game is rigged.” Kairi smiled and melted into one of Sora’s kisses. “Are you done stalling yet?”

He pulled away just far enough to look her in the eyes. “Guess I should grab a condom, huh?”

“Or we can start already. I’ve been on the pill for months,” she said. “What? You really think you were the only one looking forward to this?”

Sora froze. Kairi definitely didn’t understand the effect she had on him. “Uh, we could do that, if you’re sure. What do you want to do?”

Kairi looked to the side. It was dark, but Sora could tell she was blushing. Her eyes found his again, and she pulled him close so that she could whisper into his ear. “I want to feel you inside me, Sora.”

If there were any combination of words that could reach him at such a primal level that would make him give into every sexual urge that demanded to be satisfied, they just left the mouth of the one girl he wanted to hear it from most.

Capitalizing on her advantage, Kairi kissed Sora behind his ear, smoothing the goosebumps along his spine with her fingers. She sighed in delight when Sora nudged her inner thigh with his knee, wordlessly demanding that she spread her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to fulfill her wishes. His erection rubbed her entrance as he bucked his hips, eliciting moans from both of them. Kairi reached down and repositioned him.

“Kairi,” Sora called. Her eyes found his, clear and piercing blue. “I love you.”

She felt like her heart might burst. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again. “I love you too, Sora.”

“Ready?”

She nodded. He didn’t waste another second. He pushed inside her. 

Kairi sighed, her mouth falling open as he filled her in a way she didn’t know she needed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, relishing the new feeling of being stretched but _completed_ or _filled_ , like he was made to fit her.

“ _Sora._ ” She held him as close as she could, tightening her legs around him. _Wow._ He was so warm, so right, so _perfect_. How did she ever go so long without feeling like this? She wanted to hang onto this feeling forever, connected to him in a way no one had ever done before.

Kairi let out a broken sigh, her back arching and her toes curling as he filled her to the brim. This feeling belonged to no one but them, a sensation no one else but the boy she was meant to be with could give her.

“Kairi,” Sora whispered, hugging her tightly as her walls pressed around him. He was as deep as he could go, surrounded and caressed with an entirely new feeling that was uniquely Kairi. He didn’t know when they had squeezed shut, but he opened his eyes and looked down where their bodies were joined. A shaking sigh spilled through his lips. He was actually inside her, feeling her wrapped tightly around him. He pulled out slightly and pushed back in, forcing their air from both his and Kairi’s lungs with each thrust.

Just being in her felt far greater than he could have ever fathomed. He rested most of his weight on his forearm, his labored breaths lining up with the steady motion of his hips, inching him closer and closer to the end.

“Kairi, I’m coming already,” he warned. He wanted more than anything to live a little longer in the present feeling, but the wave of new stimulation was far more than he could handle.

"Yes, Sora..." She moaned into his ear, dismissing any thought of slowing down or pulling away. His thrusts became more erratic as his orgasm quickly caught up to him.

“Kairi!” he managed to utter her name once more just before he lost himself. His entire body went rigid, no longer able to hold back and deny his release. Buried as deep as he could go, his thrusts slowed to a stop as he filled her with everything he had, her walls clenching and coaxing his climax from of him.

Kairi held him in place and locked her legs around his waist, gasping sharply as he twitched inside her. She welcomed the unexpected pleasure from the sensation and giggled when he collapsed on top of her, completely spent.

Satisfied, she uncrossed her ankles and sighed rubbing his back in long, comforting strokes.They remained still, their breathing almost synced as they came down from the high they had created together.

Kairi was the first to break the silence. “Wow.”

Sora pushed himself up just enough so that he could look at her. His lips curled in a tired but satisfied grin. “Yeah. I love you more than everything, Kairi.”

""I love you too, Sora." She hid her smiling face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent and tasting his slightly sweaty skin. “That was amazing.”

Sora snickered. “Best thirty seconds of my life,” he joked. “I get what all the hype was about now. Sorry it was so short though.”

“Why? I’m pretty happy with the results. I feel great. You don’t?”

“Ha. You’re actually asking.” Sora nestled closer. “There's a really easy way to prove I feel better than ever.”

“Yeah, I guess that true." She laughed, massaging his scalp in relaxing circles. “Honestly, I thought it’d be a lot worse based on what I’ve read online, but we kinda killed it.” She laughed as Sora gave her a quiet high-five, their fingers interlacing and falling to the side.

“Kinda? We crushed it. I don't know about you, but I literally had no idea what I was doing.”

“You had to have some idea. If you really didn’t then I’m kind of afraid to see what happens when you do know.”

“I’ll need practice. Lots and lots of practice.”

“Now that's a good plan if I've ever heard one. I’ll try to squeeze you into my schedule.”

“Please and thank you,” he said, propping himself up with his hands. “You know, Kairi, everything that worked was because of you. So really the question becomes ‘why are you so good at this.’”

“I had plenty of time to imagine how it would go,” she said.

“Uh, so did I, but I feel like that didn’t help,” he said. “Like, I would’ve spent the whole night looking for the right hole if you didn’t step in.”

Kairi smirked. “Sometimes you just gotta take matters into your own hands.”

“Literally.”

They laughed together, a sweaty tired mess of tangled limbs on the floor bathed in moonlight. Sora joined his lips to Kairi, his happiness bubbling into a smile. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose as Kairi softly ran her finger up and down his back.

“Kairi?” Sora called.

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad we’re together again.”

“Me too, Sora.” Content, Kairi sighed and hugged him tightly. “College is going to be _awesome_.”

Sora laughed. “Yeah. And we’ve got the rest of forever too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not pictured: the cleanup and pillow talk. Just a pointless and plotless project that attempts to answer, "Can smut be wholesome?" because the couple sure is.


End file.
